


Not Afraid

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula Week 2020, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Azula dealing with a panic attack post-finale in whatever passes for a mental institution in the Fire Kingdom. Featuring Big Brother Zuko attempting to help.Written for Azula Week 2020, the prompt I used was Night.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty late for the day's prompt I think, but I wrote this mid-road-trip and uploaded via data, so please forgive me. 🙏

Sunset is Azula's least favorite time of day. Many firebenders feel the same way granted, but for Azula it's not about the sun going down, it's about the receding light. The influx of shadows. The rise of darkness. 

_"It's okay to be afraid of the dark, Azula."_

"I'm not afraid!" Azula screeches at the shadow on her wall. She struggles against her restraints, her fingers dig into the fabric trapping her arms around herself. 

_"You're safe, Azula. Safe."_ Zuko's voice continues, a quiet soothing tone that grates on her ears. Azula growls, curling backwards into a far corner. 

The shadows have overtaken the room. A single window at the top of one wall is lets in a soft orange glow. Azula purses her lips as she watches the final llight retreat from the room. 

A shiver tickles up Azula's spine, her shoulders tense in an attempt not to react. Her face puckers as she fails. Dropping her chin to her chest, dark locks fall forward over her eyes. 

"I am not afraid." Azula mutters to herself as she takes a deep, controlled breath. Her chest tightens against her will, her lungs seizing under an onslaught of sudden spikes of pain. 

If she were not familiar with the feeling, Azula might have assumed her ribs had grown sharp points to stab her with. 

"I am not afraid!" Azula snapped at herself. The words came out with a wheeze. Her arms tightened around herself. The sleeves of her straight jacket bunched up. 

Azula huffed out a shallow breath. Zuko's voice whispered in her ear, curling around her like a taunt, _"I won't let anything happen to you, Zula, I promise."_

"Liar!" Azula barks out, baring her teeth as she lunges forward. She falls, shoulder banging against the soft cushion on the floor just before her head.

The side of her face is pressed against the cushion as the tears escape. They leak down her cheeks, a mocking reminder of her weakness.

"I am not afraid…" Azula repeats to herself in a whisper as she squeezes her eyes shut. Her lungs are squeezed by some invisible hand, nails digging in to the soft tissue as Azula gasps into the floor.

"Azula?" Zuko's voice is farther away now. A faint and distorted sound that is soon followed by the load creaking and slamming of metal. 

Azula can almost feel her finger nails on the skin of her arms when her muscles seize with a flinch. The pressure of her fingers against her biceps loosens some of the weight on her chest and Azula grits her teeth as she tries to press her nails through the fabric of the jacket.

A hand touches her shoulder and Azula springs away, her feet rising above her to aim a kick at whatever guard or healer has dared to touch her person. 

Zuko blocks her foot and raises his hands to show he's unarmed. Azula pulls in a ragged breath as her eyes dart over her brother - he's not wearing his Firelord robes and his hair is loose around his face. 

"I'm here to help, Azula." Zuko crouches in front of her as Azula pulls her legs back beneath her. She folds over herself, breath coming quickly as her face dangles near the ground. 

Azula's eyes are wide and wild. Her hair is wet with sweat and sticking to her face in tangled clumps. Zuko swallows back a sigh when she growls at him, "I'm not afraid!" 

"I know." Zuko nods his head and forces a smile. Behind him a healer is frowning. Azula snaps her teeth, lunging towards the healer. Zuko catches her around waist easily and pulls her against his chest.

"I'm not afraid!" Azula snaps and thrashes. She ignores the heaviness of her breath and the shaking of her shoulders. 

Zuko rocks her slowly, "I know, Zula." He does sigh this time. Azula huffs and goes slack in his arms. He pushes the hair from her face, "I just don't want you to be alone." 

Azula's eyes flicker around the room at the shadows playing across the walls. She chuckles airily, "I'm never alone, Zuzu."


End file.
